Bowser Jr's First Glitz Pit Championship Fight
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The Glitz Pit. A fighting arena where two competitors battle for the belt and in this story, Bowser Jr. is about to fight the champ. Will Jr. win the fight and the belt? Read on for this amazing fight


**Bowser Jr.'s First Glitz Pit Championship Fight**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit Battle Arena where Bowser Jr. is about to compete in his first title match against Rawk Hawk. Bowser Jr. said, "Wow, I'm at the final round of the tournament and I can't believe that I'm facing the champ. This is going to be the best match of the tournament."

Just then, a security guard came in and said, "Jr., it's match time!"

"OK, I'm on my way." Jr. replied, "And you look so good in your black suit."

"Thank you. Now, you're here to face the champ, right?"

"That's right. I'm ready to paint this champ in black and blue so, let's go!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., let's go to the arena and tell Jolene that the challenger has arrived. Now stay behind those red doors and good luck!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

At the arena, the crowd was ready to cheer on these two fighters. Jolene stepped up to the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event of the tournament. This match will decide who will get the championship belt. So, without further ado, let's meet the two remaining fighters. First up, in the blue corner, he's been flying to the top since he first fought the Great Gonzales and today, he will take out another competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the champ himself… Rawk Hawk!!"

As Jolene introduced him, the blue arena doors opened up and in steps Rawk Hawk, ready to battle. Jolene came to him and said, "And here he is. So tell me Rawk Hawk, what's in store for the challenger?"

"Well, Bowser Jr. did a great job battling his opponents throughout the tournament and today, he's getting rawked by me so look out Jr., the champ's ready for you!" Rawk Hawk replied as the crowd cheered.

"I see. Now, if you could name one opponent you didn't defeat back in the past, who could it be?"

"I would say Mario because he did get all of the Crystal Stars back then and he did help us save the world."

"Oh, you mean the Great Gonzales?"

"That's right! So, if you're watching this Great Gonzales, remember me because the champ is back!"

"Now that's some brave words from our champion." Jolene said, "And now, let's meet the challenger of the match. Our challenger is one of our best newcomers in this tournament. He's been painting enemies since the tournament began and today, he's in the final match for the first time ever in this amazing tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, in the red corner we have the Koopa Prince of the Castle… BOWSER JR.!"

The red arena doors opened up and in steps the Koopa Prince, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd. The crowd chanted his name all over the arena, "Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr.!"

"Listen to the crowd, the arena loves the Koopa Prince and here he is, ready to fight for the championship belt. So Bowser Jr., welcome to the championship!" Jolene said.

"Thanks, Jolene." Bowser Jr. replied, "It's an honor to be here fighting in this final round and I'm so glad that I'll be fighting Rawk Hawk for the first time and I'm so pumped that he is going down with my paintbrush."

"I see. Now, according to your profile card, it said that you paint enemies during the tournament. Is that true?" Jolene asked.

"Yes," Bowser Jr. replied, "This magic paintbrush did help me defeat those enemies during the tournament and today, this final match is for everyone!"

"OK, so, do you have a cheering section for this title match?"

"Yes, I do." Bowser Jr. said, "I have my father Bowser, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Morton, and Ludwig in the audience and they are my family!"

"Wow, it looks like Jr. has brought his family to today's match. Bowser Jr., good luck out there and I hope that you will become the champ."

"Thank you, Jolene."

"OK, now that we met these two fighters, it's time for the title match!" Jolene said as the crowd cheered, "Now, here's how the title match works. In a moment, the gong will sound and the battle will begin. To win the final match, you must be the first person to knock out your opponent. Once that person is knocked out, then the Shy Guy referee over there will count from one to ten. Once the countdown is finished at ten, then we have a winner. Got it?"

"We got it!" the fighters replied.

"Alright then, the battle will begin when the Shy Guy referee hits the gong. And now, it's time for the match to begin. Which fighter will be crowned the new champion and receive the belt? Will it be Rawk Hawk, or Bowser Jr.? We're about to find out who it is… right now! Shy Guy, hit the gong!" Jolene said to the Shy Guy.

"OK, now on the count of three, the battle will begin." Shy Guy said, "Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Now then, are you ready Rawk Hawk?"

"I'm ready to go!" Rawk Hawk replied.

"Bowser Jr., are you all set to go?"

"Yes, Shy Guy!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I was born ready for this match and before you hit that gong, I want to dedicate this match to everyone who is standing right here in this arena and the best part about this final match is that no matter what happens here, there can only be one winner and kids, if you're watching this championship match, please don't try this at home. Now Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"Wow, that was the best speech I've ever heard Bowser Jr., especially that last part. I like it! Now what was that last part again, Bowser Jr.?"

"Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"OK Bowser Jr., now get in your fighting stance, take a deep breath, and here we go!"

The crowd cheered for these two fighters as the battle is about to begin. Shy Guy smiled to the duo and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I want this battle to be nice and clean. You may use your attacks at anytime and if you want to finish this match with a finishing move, you can do that as well. Remember that the first person who will get knocked out will get a 10-second countdown from me. If you don't stand up when I say 10, then I'll hit this gong to end the match. Now that we are clear with the rules, I guess there's only one more thing left for me to say and that is this. 3..."

Bowser Jr. got into his fighting stance…

"2..."

Rawk Hawk took a deep breath and got ready…

"1..."

Both fighters took a deep breath, and waited for the gong to sound. The crowd grew very silent as the battle is about to begin.

And then…

And then…

Shy Guy took the hammer and said the word to start the match…

"And… _**FIGHT!!!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong sounded, and both fighters rushed to each other. The battle for the belt has begun!

Once Shy Guy was finished with the gong, he said, "Now that's what I call a very loud gong to start the match and I like that amazing sound. Oh, well. Now all I have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the match!"

Bowser Jr. started the match with his trademark breath attack, but Rawk Hawk dodged it by using kicks. The crowd saw it and began to cheer.

"Listen to that crowd." Jolene said, "This is going to be a great battle for the belt as Bowser Jr. begins to spin in his shell and there it is! The Jr. Shell Whirlwind attack blew Rawk Hawk out of the way. This is amazing!"

As the fight heats up, Bowser Jr. used his shell to block the falling objects that Rawk Hawk threw across the ring. The crowd chanted Bowser Jr.'s name as Jr. spun his shell. Then using his shell, he struck Rawk Hawk in the stomach. Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and shouted out the attack, "Jr. Paintball Strike!!"

Then he waved his paintbrush and he struck the paintball on Rawk Hawk! Now Rawk Hawk is covered in paint. Jr. spun in his shell and shouted out the finishing attack, "Finishing Attack, Jr. Shell Cannon!"

Jolene saw the cannon and said, "Wow, it looks like Bowser Jr. is going to end the match with his finishing attack, the Jr. Shell Cannon. Now, if the cannon fires on Rawk Hawk, then it's all over for him! Here it comes..."

Bowser Jr. got inside to his Shell Cannon, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Ready, aim… FIRE!!"

The cannon fired and out comes Bowser Jr., spinning in his shell. The force of the shell was so strong and it hit Rawk Hawk dead on! Rawk Hawk can't take it anymore as Jr. finished the match with one final attack, "Jr. Fire Breath Finish!"

Then Bowser Jr. took one last deep breath and burned him with his fire breath. Rawk Hawk fell on the floor and the Shy Guy referee said, "Rawk Hawk is knocked out. Now if he's not up in ten seconds, then I'll hit the gong and the match will be over. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and…"

The crowd grew very silent as Shy Guy raised his hand. Bowser Jr. smiled to the referee and said, "Go ahead Shy Guy, hit the gong and say finish. I don't think that Rawk Hawk will stand up after my final attack."

"OK, Bowser Jr., I understand that once I say ten, then I'll hit the gong and you'll be crowned the new champion. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Now say ten and hit the gong!!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., here it comes, and… _**10!!**_"

With the word shouted, the Shy Guy hit the gong and said, "Whoa, that's one loud gong I just heard and I like it. Now then, since you've already knocked out Rawk Hawk with your Shell Cannon, I guess there's only one word for me to say to you to end the match and that one word is... FINISH!!"

Jolene saw it all and said, "Well, what can I say. That was truly an impressive final match between these two fierce fighters. Raw power vs. raw power, technique vs. technique, speed vs. strength, and one fighter has become the new champion and I can't believe that our newcomer has defeated the current champion with his finishing move, the Jr. Shell Cannon. So, the winner of this match and the new champion of the Glitz Pit is … BOWSER JR.!!"

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as Jolene said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the Glitz Pit Tournament!! Let's hear it for our big winner!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for him as confetti fell on Bowser Jr. Jolene smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the tournament and since you've defeated Rawk Hawk, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy!!"

Bowser Jr. accepted the trophy from Jolene and said, "Thanks, Jolene!"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I think our referee has one more prize for you to receive. Shy Guy, will you do the honors by presenting this championship belt to our new champion?"

Shy Guy came to the arena with the belt and said, "Bowser Jr. Koopa, on behalf of the Glitz Pit, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this Glitz Pit Championship Belt! This belt proves to you that you do have what it takes to become our champion and you've done it. Bowser Jr., step forward to claim your belt."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he was presented with the championship belt. Shy Guy said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Jr. replied as the crowd cheered, "I can't believe that I'm going to wear this belt back home and that makes me very happy!"

"So, how does it feel to be crowned the new champion?" Jolene asked.

"It was amazing." Jr. replied, "I started the battle with my trademark fire breath, but Rawk Hawk countered it with his kicks. Then, I tried some new techniques and it hit him well. I decided to use my Jr. Shell Cannon to finish Rawk Hawk and burned him with my fire breath to finish the match and now... here I am as the new champion!"

"I'm so glad that you did finish the match with your Jr. Shell Cannon and this instant replay shows you firing out of the cannon and then you spun in your shell and hit Rawk Hawk very hard. That was an amazing finish you did out there and I like it! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for your big winner... BOWSER JR.!!"

And so, Bowser Jr. held the trophy and belt up high and felt like a true champion!


End file.
